Forbidden Love
by ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr
Summary: I had always thought I would die an obvious way, you know, car accident, old age? But I never imagined it like this...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters what so ever...but I do own the story I'm currently typing...even it's slightly based on Twilight....but it's still mostly my idea...You know what? Just get to the story, I'm starting to ramble...(Story starts as Cookie rambles more).**

_**Forbidden Love**_

**PREFACE**

I had always thought I would die of old age, or a car accident, or any other obvious way to die; but I never imagined it like this. I groaned painfully as I held my bleeding head and craned my neck up. I looked at my killer as he licked his lips and stared hungrily at me. I glared; real hard (or at least I thought I did). He chuckled darkly at my attempt to glare at him and stand up. Apparently the best position I could get up was resting my pained back against the cold, hard pole and my legs stretched out in front of me. I panted heavily out of exhaust and pain as I looked at my hand that covered my head; there was blood all over it. I turned my head away from my hand; I hated the smell and the appearance of blood.

Apparently, my killer saw all the blood on my hand; and before I knew it, he was right in front of me and grabbed my bloodied wrist. He stared at the red smeared all over my hand and down my arm. He licked his lips again and leaned down to lick my blood. But just before his mouth could reach, I closed my hand in a fist, yanked it out of his grasp, and punched him as hard as I could; my fist hit him square in the jaw. When he craned back his head, he looked fine, as if I had never punched him in the first place. He had a smug smirk on his face. I glared hard at him as I clenched my fist and prepared to punch him again. But this time, he caught my wrist; and squeezed it, until there was a cracking noise. I didn't seem to feel the pain, but I flinched at the sound of the crack.

Before I could even raise my other fist, he punched me hard in the stomach. He let go of my broken wrist as I used it to cover over my stomach. Now the pain came. I took big, uneven intakes of air. I was hunched over as my other hand held me up. I heard my killer laugh loud and clear; I can imagine his face all smug and filled with hunger, staring down at me. I tried to endure the pain, but after a couple of agonizing seconds, I couldn't take it anymore; I screamed.

**Chapter 1**

I rested my chin on my palm and idly looked out the cab's window as it drove out of the airport; the whole place was pouring with rain. I came from Tokyo all the way to the place where getting any amount of sunlight would be a miracle; the Rain Country. _That explains a lot,_ I mentally scoffed at the obvious name for the place. I aimlessly glanced back at the door, there were people bustling in and out of the doors of the cramp airport. I snapped out of my thoughts and began to think.

I asked myself again...Why was I here in the first place? My brain clicked. Oh, that's right, my "parents" couldn't wait to get rid of me and then go do some stupid nonsense with their friends. I mentally rolled my eyes. Typical. Oh, sorry with my rambling and my rudeness, here's a little about me. I'm 15 years-old, has pink hair and jade green eyes... So as I was saying, I was an orphan adopted by two spoiled "children"; I rolled my eyes again, realizing I was talking about my so called parents. They probably wondered how it felt like to have a child; but I bet all this time they were tired with me, right from the start when they realized they had to actually _take care_ of me, instead of throwing me off with some random maid or butler. I realized that the pouring rain had lightened, making it drizzle, but the sky was still gray.

At least they weren't that cruel, they raised me until I was old enough to stand on my own. I scoffed at the thought. Scratch that, they didn't actually raise me. Most of the time they either hired some stupid baby sitter or left me with a random maid or butler. Some parents, huh? Until I was old enough to stay home alone without a baby sitter, they usually left me alone at home practically 24/7. Although, the good thing is that, even if they "tried" to spoil me (I thought they didn't want to waste their money on me), I always turned them down, so I never turned into some snotty, spoiled rich kid.

School never seemed to risen up my mood either. At school, I never had any friends. I'm not what you call a "people person". I never talked with anyone, unless if it was necessary. But I never cared, I was used to being alone.

I took a quick glance at the house as I got out of the cab and payed the driver. _Decent enough,_ I thought. I looked up at the sky. It was dark and gray, and slightly drizzling; it looked like it could pour any moment again. I swiftly grabbed my things and muttered a quick thank you to the driver. With slight difficulty, I dragged my things to the front of the house. I took out the new keys in my pocket and unlocked the door.

I dragged my luggage inside and kicked the door closed. I took a deep breath and quickly skimmed my surroundings. The house seemed to be much bigger on the inside than the outside. I took my bags and walked up the steps. There were a couple rooms in the hallway; I opened the first door I saw. That seemed to be my room.

The walls were painted a light green color; I liked it. The bed looked pretty big, probably queen sized. Carelessly, I dropped my things on the bed and quickly unpacked. There was also a wide screen TV, a computer, drawers, and many more. And near to my door, there was another door; I then realized it was my bath room. On the computer desk, there was a note. _Oh, look. A letter from Mommy and Daddy dearest, _I thought sarcastically. I hastily picked up the note, unfolded it, and read it aloud to myself.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_We hope you like your new house! And don't worry, we'll send you money so you can pay all your house and food payments; so don't you worry about a thing! There's also an envelope that is supposed to be under this note. In it there, should be about $1,000, your school schedule, and directions to the school. We hope you enjoy the Rain Country! We'll miss you!_

_Love,_

_Mom + Dad_

_P.S. The reason we wanted you to move out is because we want you to have fun and explore! We're both very sorry we didn't get a chance to properly tell you that. Take care!_ "

I rolled my eyes once more._ Heh, what a lame excuse for getting me to move, _I shook my head and sighed. _They wanted to get rid of me so much, yet they didn't want ruin their stupid little reputations..._

I went back downstairs and swiftly unpacked my stuff. The day passed by like a colorful (but mostly gray) blur. And before I knew it, it was about 8:00 p.m. and I needed to get ready for bed. I sighed and rubbed my temples. This whole entire day was tiring, and I didn't want to do anything else. Fortunately, my last things to do for the day was take a shower, brush my teeth, change into my pajamas, and finally, go to sleep.

I hurriedly took out a pair of pajamas from my drawer, went in the bathroom, and closed the door. After about 10 minutes, I turned off the tap water. I dried myself, hastily yanked on my clothes, and quickly brushed my teeth. As I opened the bathroom door, I made a mental list inside my head and checked everything off, except for one last thing; going to sleep. My head hit the pillow before I even realized it. The bed and pillow was as soft as it looked.. The clock only read 8:30 p.m. when I glanced at it. I yawned. _Might as well sleep early for tomorrow, _I yawned again and stretched my arms out. I sighed, _Here comes another boring life, but this time, it's in a practically gray, cold, rainy_ _everyday place; the Rain Country._

I never knew that from this point on, the future that lies ahead of me will change my life forever. Oh, and by the way, my name's Haruno Sakura, and this is my life in the Rain Country.

-

-

Cookie: Hey guys! This is my second story! This story seems okay to me, I just had a sudden urge to write it. Hehe, I'm clearly obsessed with Twilgiht(sheepish smile)...Anyway, please tell me what you guys think; hate it, bearing it, can deal with it, like it, love it, etc. Please Read and Review!!! ...Darn, I can never indent on fanfiction!!! RAWR! By the way, should i discontinue/delete the story? Just asking, I'm not really good at writing stories, I just had a sudden urge to type this because I was clearly obsessed with Twilight.


End file.
